The use of continuous systems for loading scrap metal into a furnace, in particular in an electric arc furnace (EAF) for steel production, systems such as CONSTEEL® for example, and/or the addition of previously reduced material to the bath, involves the need for maintaining direct control of the load material flow as it enters the furnace.
In fact, if the continuous addition of load material in solid state is not continuously and correctly controlled, this can cause problems that reduce the overall efficiency of the productive cycle. Among these problems, the most important is the formation of thickened solid material in the scrap unloading zone in the furnace, as it maintains this consistence for a long period of time, thus prolonging the smelting time in the furnace, and as a result, prolonging the whole productive cycle.
This control is equally as important in order to guarantee that the electrical power supply to the electrodes is as homogeneous as possible, also avoiding direct contact between solid material and the electrodes, a contact that could cause the rupture of the electrodes.
In normal practice, said control is performed by an operator, the line controller, who manually regulates the scrap loading system speed according to his personal experience and his impression of the amount of load material or scrap loaded in the furnace. Naturally this operator must be extremely familiar with the process and the installation, and in any case his decisions can still always be affected by uncertain and not very reliable data reading.
One solution for resolving these problems was to provide for the inclusion of continuous furnace shell weight control means.
To achieve this aim, two types of measurement were developed: an indirect furnace shell weight control method based on the level of the liquid metal, and a more direct control method based on sensors that measure the system weight.
The indirect control method is based on geometric methods which, beginning with a reading of the liquid level, convert this data to volume data (and therefore weight), a conversion that clearly depends on the presumed profile of the refractory tank inside the furnace shell.
However, the furnace shell profile is strictly linked with erosive phenomena that the liquid metal provokes in the refractory, phenomena, which are often violent and unpredictable. Inevitably with time, this causes a lack of precision in the taring curve used to compare the level reading and the volume calculation. Considering said lack of precision and the high specific weight of iron, the measured data will reveal quite a large error, and therefore this technique cannot be used for precision control.
In the case of the direct control method, a method that is based on a direct weighing of the furnace shell structure, the weight reading systems must be located in specific zones such as support uprights and beams, which however, support not only the weight of the furnace shell, but also all the support structures, systems and sub systems of the furnace. Therefore the amount of the load material or scrap metal included constitutes only a limited percentage fraction of the measured weight, and this involves all the various aspects of lack of precision. This lack of precision becomes so great that any measurements performed can be considered reliable only as far as quality is concerned.
In the case of wheel mounted tilting furnaces (and with the weighing system on the wheels), it is the weight of the furnace shell tilting system that must be able to resist strong mechanical stress, to raise the total read weight sacrificing measurement precision.